


Our Father

by bearclaws



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearclaws/pseuds/bearclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are people who are beyond salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Father

_Our Father, who art in Heaven_

Crumbled bricks crunch beneath his feet, and Mello sees what he's become. 

He fingers the beads slung around his neck, feeling warmth dripping onto his hand: blood, dark red blood. Scarlet guilt staining his skin. He drops to his knees. 

_Hallowed be thy Name_

In the dust there lay a pair of goggles. 

_Thy kingdom come_

What had he hoped to accomplish? Not this. Anything but this. 

He had been called cold, cruel and heartless before, but never had he felt such an ache in his chest, such a longing to fix things. "I'm sorry…" The words leave his mouth before he can stop them, and he closes his eyes.

_Thy will be done, in Earth as it is in Heaven_

The room grows dark, and in the distance Mello hears screams. He hears shuddering sobs, and wonders who's crying so heavily. Who's crying like they've just lost everything. 

It takes him a while to realise that it's him. 

_Give us this day our daily bread_

He picks up the goggles and holds them close. They are cold. They are _his_. The guilt is overwhelming. The hate for himself scares him. 

_And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us_

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…"

_And lead us not into temptation_

Mello stands, still clutching the goggles. Images of burning and destruction haunt him. Toppling buildings, the people screaming as one. A reckoning; the world grinding to a halt. Fire. War. Death.

The chaos would be better than the silence in this room. 

_But deliver us from evil_

Bricks shift as he walks away. The morning sunlight filters into the room. There is glass, here, glittering and shiny. Here there is blood… here there are ashes. 

He is not going to get out of this one alive, and frankly… He doesn't mind. 

_For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever._

Frankly, he deserves it. Punishment, shall we say. 

_Amen._


End file.
